


Pretty Little Gods

by bladespark



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Twins, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Hypnos has trouble with the idea that dreams could be private. Everyone's dreams belong to him, after all. When he gets caught watching one of Aphrodite's, though, and *even worse* lets slip that he thinks his twin Thanatos is prettier than she is, well, both brothers are suddenly in a great deal of trouble.But it's the fun kind of trouble, so they're going to enjoy every bit of it, and Aphrodite is going to enjoy watching.(Mind the tags!)
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Pretty Little Gods

Aphrodite was having a perfectly lovely dream. She almost never had any other sort. Nightmares, she knew, were the mind fretting over what could go wrong. Aphrodite never fretted. If something went wrong, she took care of it—or him, often—completely and permanently. Or her dearest Ares would take care of it for her, or Hephaestus, or Dionysus, or any of the other gods she had quite wrapped around her fingers. She always got exactly what she wanted, one way or another.

In the dream, those gods and more they were all there, even a few she’d never actually bedded, and she was very much enjoying being at the center of all their adoring attention; those who couldn’t touch and worship with hands or mouths at least giving her adoration with their eyes.

As the dream progressed, though, Aphrodite became aware of an extra pair of eyes watching.

That was when she fully realized that it was a dream. Knowing that, it was not hard to guess who must be watching. “Hypnos! You were quite definitely not invited to this party,” she said.

There was no immediate response, and Aphrodite pouted. “I know you’re watching, little dreamer. Come out, now, or I will be quite upset with you.”

“Uhm. You’re not upset now, then, Lady Aphrodite?” A bit of gauzy white curtain took on color and became the god of sleep, wrapped up in his poppy-bright quilted cloak and with his curls all tumbled charmingly. He was a very pretty little thing, truly. If she weren’t quite irritated with him just now, she might consider issuing him an invitation to join in the fun, and not just to watch, either.

“I am very put out. It’s rude to watch when you haven’t been asked.” Aphrodite gave Hypnos her best level, dangerous look. “I’m flattered you were so tempted, but my dreams are not for voyeurs.”

“But all dreams are mine,” said Hypnos, looking confused rather than afraid. “I was only curious.”

“I know I am quite the most beautiful sight you’ve ever seen, little dreamer. Still, that’s no excuse.”

“Oh, but you’re not, really, Lady Aphrodite, I mean my brother Than is much prettier.” Hypnos suddenly put his hand over his mouth. “Ah, er, I mean, that wasn’t what I meant, I was just… Uhm…”

Aphrodite’s eyes were slits, rage flashing through her. _How dare he!_ If he were a mortal, Aphrodite would have turned him, and his brother too, into a pair of crawling creatures in an instant.

But one couldn’t take such liberties with gods.

Still… An idea flowered in her mind and she smiled, a slow, dangerous smile. It should be just humiliating enough, and yet also enjoyable enough to prevent starting a feud. And she herself would enjoy it quite a lot.

“Much prettier, hmm? Well, since you seem to like shows, why don’t you _show me?_ ” She snapped her fingers and was awake in her own luxurious bed, and so was Hypnos, appearing out of thin air with a squeak, as naked, suddenly, as Aphrodite herself. A second snap, and his brother Thanatos appeared next to him with a yelp of surprise, flushing bright gold as he took in where he was and in what state.

“Lady Aphrodite?” he said cautiously, then his eyes fell on Hypnos and he groaned. “Hypnos, what have you done this time?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” said Hypnos, drawing up his long, lanky legs and wrapping his equally long arms around them.

“You dear brother said that you were prettier than I am, Thanatos. Can you believe that?”

Thanatos shot Hypnos a look. “I can believe he said it, Lady Aphrodite,” he said coolly.

Aphrodite laughed. “He was also watching my dreams. Such terrible manners, really.”

“Ah… Yes, I suppose so.” Thanatos looked amusingly uncertain. “But, er…”

“So he is going to show me exactly how ‘pretty’ you are, my dear.”

Thanatos’ golden eyes went wide, and his blush covered his entire face. “I, ah…”

Oh, he _was_ pretty, wasn’t he? Death Incarnate, and yet so lovely and shy. This was going to be even better than she’d first thought. “Since I’m sure you are a loving, caring, brother, you’ll be happy to participate, of course.”

Thanatos swallowed. “Of…of course.”

Aphrodite gave a little wiggle, shifting back in bed to prop herself up in a comfortable lounging pose to watch. “Begin then, little dreamer.”

“I… Oh dear. I’m not sure exactly what you… I mean how do I…? Uhm?”

“I believe a kiss often begins to bring out someone’s beauty, don’t you?”

Hypnos’ eyes looked like they were about to jump out of their sockets, they went so wide, and then he blushed too, bronze-bright against his cool blue skin. “Oh! I… Y-yes, Lady Aphrodite.” He looked over at Thanatos, flushed and hesitant. “I, I’m sorry? I have to… I mean, not that I don’t…” Hypnos made an amusing little whining sound.

It was Thanatos who reached out, pulling his twin close. “I understand,” he said gently, and leaned in, only stopping when their lips were nearly brushing. He was embarrassed, it seemed, but obviously less nervous than Hypnos.

Hypnos closed the gap and kissed Thanatos, a small, brief, awkward kiss.

It really was quite charming, how much of the nervous virgin he acted. Perhaps he was, though that seemed odd for a god. But first times were always so lovely! Aphrodite smiled at the pair now pressed together. First time or not, they did look quite nice together.

Still, perhaps they needed a little encouragement.

Aphrodite opened a barrier within, that kept what she was—love with all its many facets, but at the moment mostly eros, pure lust—bottled up. Just a crack, but it was enough to make Hypnos lunge forward for a second kiss, this one deeper and more passionate. Thanatos absolutely melted into it, kissing Hypnos back hotly and sliding his hands down his brother’s back to his waist. Thanatos’ hands were long-fingered and graceful, and Hypnos was so delicate they could almost encircle him completely. Thanatos took over the kiss, pushing Hypnos back, hands going from his waist to catch at his wrists and hold them down.

Now that was quite interesting. The little dose of lust she’d given the pair wouldn’t have such an effect unless there was quite a lot there for it to work with. Hypnos moaned loudly into the kiss, arching under Thanatos, pressing their bodies together with a helpless, unbridled passion.

My, that was a sight. Aphrodite felt a pleasant tingle of her own lust blooming, warm and wet between her legs. She reached down and began lazily stroking her fingers over herself as she watched the brothers. Their differences provided such a contrast; Hypnos slender, his skin a cooler, bluer tone, his hair so unruly, while Thanatos was made of perfectly sculpted muscles, his shoulders broad, the gray of his skin almost warm, especially where it was brushed with gold, his hair falling in a neat, straight curtain. Yet they both had the exact same golden eyes, the same fine featured faces, and just now the same expression of almost desperate want. Had they lusted after each other all this time, and not acted on it, then? Aphrodite wanted to laugh. Perhaps she had done them a favor.

“Thanatos,” said Hypnos, the word a breathy plea as he looked up at his twin poised over him. 

Thanatos glanced over at Aphrodite, and bit his lip uncertainly. Then he looked back at Hypnos and something in his expression hardened. His hands tightened where they held Hypnos’ wrists, and he bent, not to kiss but to nip sharply at Hypnos’ throat, just beneath his jaw. Hypnos gasped, tilting his head back. Thanatos peppered him with nips and licks and wet, open-mouthed kisses.

“Ah… Than… Oh, gods!” Hypnos writhed under his brother, moaning and gasping and making little high-pitched sounds with each thing Thanatos did.

Thanatos found his way down over Hypnos’ collarbone, nipping sharply enough there to make Hypnos cry out in pain, and then down further, stopping to bite and lap at his brother’s nipple, teasing it to hardness. Aphrodite could just glimpse that Thanatos himself was hard elsewhere, an average-sized but beautifully interesting cock, all flushed bronze, now rubbing against his brother’s leg as he moved downward.

Hypnos was no doubt hard too, though that was harder to see at this angle, but he was obviously half-undone already, head thrown back, body writhing, feet scrabbling against the bedding. The sounds he was making were utterly delicious, too, wordless in that way that meant he was growing incapable of words.

“Oh!” Hypnos sounded almost shocked when Thanatos shifted his grip, pinning Hypnos’ wrists down by his waist rather than up at his shoulders, and shifted himself down to nuzzle against the now-revealed length of his twin’s cock.

Hypnos moaned loudly at that, then let out a gasping cry when Thanatos took the head of it into his mouth and went swiftly down, taking it deep with every evidence of practiced expertise.

“Th-than!” Hypnos convulsed, hips bucking, thrusting up into Thanatos’ mouth. Thanatos didn’t seem to mind this, he took it with no attempt to keep Hypnos from moving, though he made the occasional choked sound and his eyes were shut tight in concentration.

Hypnos was tensed, pulling against where Thanatos still held his wrists, his head rolling back and forth as he let out a steady stream of little, “ah, ah, ah,” noises in time with his thrusting, and then with the most _adorable_ strangled, gasping squeak Aphrodite had ever heard, he came.

Thanatos stayed down on his brother’s cock as Hypnos gave a few more short, convulsive thrusts. He swallowed around it, drinking down the load he’d gotten and making Hypnos gasp at the sensation, then pulled back slowly and swallowed again. He finally let go of Hypnos’ wrists and sat up, his eyes hazed over with pleasure. Hypnos lay where he was, limp and panting, not moving even though he could now.

Aphrodite considered calling this sufficient, but truly, if the point was to see Thanatos being pretty, well, as lovely as he’d looked with his lips around Hypnos’ cock, she was sure he would look even better coming apart with pleasure himself. So, still moving her fingers over her own wetness with lazy strokes, she cracked open that gate within her just a little bit more. Thanatos’ gaze sharpened, the satisfied haze in his eyes replaced by hunger. He moved up and kissed Hypnos hotly, startling a muffled noise from him as his eyes flew open, then closed as he gave in to the kiss. When Thanatos broke it off, Hypnos was flushed again.

“Oh my gosh I can taste _me_ on you, Than. That’s so… Wow.”

Thanatos smiled, then suddenly seemed to remember they were being watched. He looked over at Aphrodite, his eyes widening as he took in what she was doing. “Go on,” she said. “You’re not finished yet, are you?”

“Ah, no Lady Aphrodite,” said Thanatos, turning back to Hypnos. His eyes fixed on his twin’s with firm determination. “No, we’re not. I believe it’s my turn now, Hypnos.”

“Er…” Hypnos squirmed, flushing all over again. “I’m not really, uhm, experienced like you, Than.”

Thanatos licked his lips. “That’s fine. You don’t need to be. Just roll over for me.”

“Oh! Y-yeah, sure. I can do that.” Hypnos suited deed to word, rolling onto his stomach. He lay there, chewing on his lip nervously. Thanatos stroked his back, kneading gently as he moved down, and Hypnos sighed and relaxed.

Thanatos glanced over at Aphrodite, brow furrowing. She giggled, knowing exactly why, and snapped her fingers. A bottle appeared next to Thanatos. He nodded his thanks and picked it up.

Hypnos squeaked again, this time in surprise, when Thanatos pushed slicked fingers between his cheeks. A moment later he gasped, but then the sound slid down into a drowsy moan. “Oh, wow, you feel so good.” His expression was blissed-out, and he went completely boneless, lying limp and letting out tiny little moans as Thanatos slowly thrust two fingers in and out of him. There were occasional gasps and squeaks as Thanatos twisted and scissored his fingers, working Hypnos open, but he was still relaxed and pliant.

Eventually Thanatos pulled his fingers out. Hypnos whined, wiggling, but then said “Oh!” and went still as Thanatos pressed the head of his cock to Hypnos’ now-stretched entrance. Thanatos sank in very, very slowly, with Hypnos squirming and alternately whining needily with making little pained whimpers as he did. Aphrodite, utterly captivated, worked her own fingers a little faster, concentrating on her clit now, eyes fixed on the alluring sight of Thanatos sheathing himself in his twin.

When Thanatos was finally sunk in to the hilt he rested there, already breathing fast. Hypnos squirmed again under him, pushing his hips up. “Fuck, Than… Please, please, please?”

Thanatos huffed, sounding almost amused. “If you insist,” he growled and started thrusting, taking Hypnos hard right from the first.

“Oh!” Hypnos gripped the bedcovers beneath him, twisting his fingers in them, his shoulders bunched up, body tensed, but his breathless sounds were definitely of pleasure as Thanatos roughly pounded into him.

Aphrodite bit her lip, working more intently herself, even as Thanatos started to tense, his thrusts growing jerky, uncontrolled. He grunted suddenly and slammed in one more time, hard enough to make Hypnos cry out beneath him, and came, his body shuddering as he emptied himself into his twin.

With a little gasp and a satisfied sigh Aphrodite came too, her toes curling in pleasure. This had been such a wonderful idea!

Hypnos was limp again, his expression one of drowsy bliss. Thanatos was braced over him on his elbows, panting hard, still buried in him. When Aphrodite let out a pleased, throaty chuckle, Thanatos withdrew, clearing his throat and looking away from her, flushing all over again. He looked back after a moment, though, and said, “Was that a sufficient demonstration, Lady Aphrodite?”

“It was! It was quite inspiring, in fact.” She licked her fingers clean sensually, enjoying the way Thanatos’ eyes went wider at the sight. “And I must admit that your brother is right to call you pretty. Not, of course, prettier than me, but you were quite pleasing to watch, Thanatos, dear.”

“I, ah, thank you, Lady Aphrodite.”

Hypnos merely lay where he was and giggled. But he might, perhaps, have murmured very quietly, “Told you so.” Aphrodite was feeling indulgent just now, though, so she only smiled and pretended she’d heard nothing.

“Shall I return you to where you were, dears?”

“I can take myself home,” said Thanatos, and he vanished in a flash of green light.

Hypnos rolled over onto his back. “I was kinda napping in the Great Hall, Lady Aphrodite. And, er, I guess my clothes are still there and everything? Are you, uhm, going to put me back in them?”

“Oh, I suppose, since you’ve been so pleasing tonight. Do avoid looking in on my dreams without permission and being so crass as to compare my beauty to anyone else’s in the future, though, dear, would you promise me that?”

“Yes, of course, Lady Aphrodite!”

“Off you go, then,” she said, and with a snap of her fingers returned the adorable little dream god home.

Then she stretched back out on her bed to finish her nap, anticipating more wonderful, marvelous dreams. After all, one way or another, she always got exactly what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :3
> 
> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bladespark). I also now run a [multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server](https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt). Feel free to join!


End file.
